Raura: Talk shows & Other things
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: The story of how Ross & Laura get together.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I love the Ellen Degeneres show and I love Austin & Ally so I really want Laura and Ross to be on the Ellen show. So that's why I wrote this story because this is how I think it would go down if they were on Ellen. I've been working on this story for so long, like I started it in July and I'm just now finishhing. Right now this is a oneshot but it most likely will become a multi-chaptered story just like my other stories. Please read & review. By the way who's ready for Season two of A & A? I know I am! :') Okay I'm going to stop rambling. :) **

"Today's guests are the stars of Disney Channel's newest show, Austin & Ally. Give it up for Ross Lynch and Laura Marano." Ellen said and the crowd started cheering. Ross and Laura came on stage and the both hugged Ellen and then sat on the couch.

"Hi guys." Ellen said.

"Hi." Laura and Ross said at the same time.

"How are you guys?" Ellen said.

"Good how about you?" They both said again.

"I'm good. Do you guys always talk at the same time?"

"No." They both said at the same time and then everyone started laughing.

"Well, I just want to say I love the show. It's one of the only Disney shows that I actually like."

"Thank you." They said at the same time again.

"Okay, now can one of you explain what the show is about for people who haven't seen it yet?"

"Sure, it's about the friendship and partnership between my character Ally and Ross's character Austin." Laura said.

"Ally is the rule follower who writes songs and has stage fright and Austin is the fun loving, singer who can't write songs." Ross said.

"So therefore they become partners." Laura said

"And it's the perfect partnership." Ross said.

"Did you two plan that explanation because it was a little too perfect." Ellen said and then Laura, Ross and the whole audience started laughing.

"No we didn't." Laura said.

"You know I saw this one episode where he tried to make you perform on stage and you had a total meltdown. I thought it was hilarious." Ellen said and then Laura started laughing.

"Yes, that was the very first episode and it was so much fun to shoot. I got to trash stuff and break everything. I mean who doesn't want to do that?" Laura said and then Ross started laughing.

"I know sometimes when I get mad I would love to trash this show but I'd probably get fired and I wouldn't be able to pay my rent." Ellen said and everyone started laughing. "So why haven't you two been here before?"

"I honestly have no idea. I've wanted to come her so bad because I love you, you're like the funniest person in America." Laura said and Ellen started smiling.

"Yeah, she always talked about coming. She would be like 'Ross we need to go on the Ellen Degeneres Show.' And I'd be like I know we need to get on there ASAP."

"And now we're here and it's amazing, the bathroom in my dressing room was huge." Laura said and everyone started laughing.

"Well feel free to come back and speaking of coming back. Austin & Ally is coming back for a new season and I just want to know one thing." Ellen said.

"What?" Ross and Laura said at the same time.

"What's the relationship status of your characters?"

"Well right now they're best friends." Ross said.

"Yeah. A lot of people think that they're going to get together." Laura said.

"Are they going to get together?" Ellen asked.

"I don't know. There's a possibility that they will I mean season two starts on October 7th so you know all new season anything is possible." Laura said.

"And I'll definitely be watching. Since you brought up season two can you tell us what's coming up for your characters?"

"Well, in the first 5 or so episodes Austin has a couple of girlfriends and…"

"Wait a couple? Meaning he has more than one?" Ellen said and then everyone started laughing.

"Yeah. But give him a break, I mean he's a teenage boy." Ross said and everyone started laughing. "Also, there is an unexpected romance coming up in the 8th episode but I can't say anything else about it."

"Oh come on, you can't drop a bomb like that and not go into detail."

"Well when I say unexpected I mean something that was unexpected to almost half of the cast and crew members."

"Okay I'm done talking you. Not giving away enough information. Laura you're my new favorite can you tell us what's coming up for your character."

"Yay! Well in one episode Dallas comes back and that's pretty interesting and then she gets a new love interest or I guess an old one because it's the guy she met at camp years ago his names Elliot. When Elliot comes that causes a little love triangle. But at the end of the episode or should I say at the end of the next episode, I think she chooses the right person.

"Most definitely." Ross said.

"Okay I don't like you either now." Ellen said and Ross and Laura started laughing."Another episode that I saw and liked was the one where Austin lost his voice. That performance was great by the way." Ellen said looking at Ross.

"Thank you. I love doing the little performances like that because like nine times outta ten they let me kind of do my own thing which is fun."

"Yeah, Ross is an amazing dancer. Which you can see in the episode Albums & Audtions. That performance was amazing."

"That's the one where he sings the song that's different then the others?"

"Yep that's the one." Ross said.

"That was a good episode. By the way Ross, does Laura dance as bad as her character?" Ellen asked and the Ross started laughing.

"Uh I've never really seen Laura dance and now I kinda wanna see it so I can compare."

"I think that I might be a slightly better dancer than her, but I still need some help in that department. Maybe one day Ross can teach me." Laura said and then she looked at Ross and he smiled.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

"Okay nice to know."

"Good so next time you two come on the show you could dance for us." Ellen said.

"I don't know about all that." Laura said.

"Yeah we'll see. It depends on how good Laura is by then. I mean if she's half as bad as Ally is then there's just no hope for her." Ross said.

"Moving on." Laura said.

"Hey that's my line!" Ellen said and Laura started laughing.

"Sorry."

" Okay moving on, we're going to be playing a game. Before Ross and Laura came out we asked them a few questions and they put their answers on paper, so now they have to guess the answers to each other's questions. Let's see how well they know each other." Ellen said and they audience started clapping. "Laura let's start with you. What's Ross's favorite movie?"

"That's way too easy. Everyone who knows Ross, knows that his favorite movie is Romeo and Juliet." Laura said confidently.

"Ross flip your paper over." Ellen said and Ross did what he was told revealing his answer. "Laura you have one point."

"Whew hoo."

"Ross now it's your turn."

"K."

"What is Laura's favorite food?"

"That's easy it's Gogurt."

"Laura." Ellen said and she flipped her card over.

"Yeah!" Ross said.

"Good job Ross." Laura said.

"Back to Laura, what is Ross's favorite sport?"

"Uh, It's either hockey or football. Ugh that's tricky but I think I'm gonna go with hockey." Laura said and Ross flipped his paper over revealing the answer and Laura's answer was right.

"Yay!"

"Last question Ross, what is Laura's height?"

"Really short." Ross said and then everyone started laughing. "Um I think she might be like 5ft 2 maybe I think." Laura flipped over her paper.

"Aw you were so close."

"I can't believe you're 5ft 3. I know Raini is like 5 and you're only like two inches taller than her.

"I just realized you were short." Ellen said and Laura started laughing. "I mean when you first came out I didn't really notice it.

"Yeah I'm a shorty." Laura said

"We'll be right back with more Ross and Shorty." Ellen said.

***Commercial Break***

"We're back with Ross Lynch and Laura Marano from Disney Channel's Austin & Ally. So over the break Laura told me this funny story and I want you to retell it for the viewers at home."

"Okay. So I was doing a meet and greet last week and this kids mother was all like 'You're such a great role model my kids love you.' And I was like thank you so much. And then she goes 'You're welcome. By the way you're shorter in real life.' And I was like yeah I get that a lot and I hate being short. So the lady goes 'Aw don't worry you'll get taller once you hit puberty' Then I was like yeah I'm almost 17."

The audience and Ross started laughing.

"What did she say after that?" Ross asked.

"She was like 'Oh really? I'm sorry you just look really young.' It was a very awkward moment."

"I can't believe she really said when you hit puberty you'll get taller." Ross said.

"I know. Not one of my finest moments." Laura said.

"Austin & Ally season two begins airing on October 7th on the Disney Channel. You guys are really great come back anytime."

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why but I kind of feel like Riker might be kind of jerky in real life. I think I might portray him as being jerky, I don't know. What do you guys think?**

Ross and Laura arrived back at the Lynch household where they were about to have dinner. Laura is having dinner with the Lynch's because her family is out for the night and then she is going over to Raini's house for a sleepover.

"Hey guys." Rydel said running up to Laura and giving her a hug.

"Hey Del." Laura said hugging her back.

"We loved your interview on Ellen." Rocky said.

"Yeah it was awesome." Riker said.

"Laura you looked so cute." Stormie said.

"Thank you so much. You are awesome." Laura said

"And YOU are way more awesome than I am." Stormie said.

"Stop it!" Laura said giggling. "Hey what are you making for dinner?"

"Chicken Alfredo with broccoli." Stormie said.

"Really? I love chicken alfredo, mind if I help you?"

"Of course not. Come on sweetie." Stormie said and she and Laura went back to the kitchen. Rydel went upstairs to get her car keys and shoes.

"So guys what's new?" Ross asked.

"We were working on a new song while you were gone." Ratliff said.

"Really called what?" Ross said.

"Crazy 4 u. We only have the chorus, we're going to work on it some more tomorrow while we're on the Austin & Ally set." Riker said.

"That sounds awesome. Where's Ryland?"

"He's at his friend's house I think." Rocky said.

"You think? That's just awesome."

"Guys I'm going to the mall anyone wanna come?" Rydel said.

"Yeah I want to go buy a new pair of converse." Riker said.

"Oh yeah me too. I need a new shade of green." Ratliff said.

"If you two are going then I'm going to." Rocky said.

"What about you Ross?" Rydel asked.

"I'm just gonna hang here with mom and Laura. I have to make sure she doesn't say anything too embaressing." Ross said and his siblings laughed.

"Alright we'll see you later." Rydel said and then they all left to go to the mall.

Ross walked into the kitchen to find his mom and Laura mixing alfredo sauce. Laura looked up and saw Ross standing in between the threshold.

"Oo Ross taste this." Laura said. She took a spoon with alfredo sauce and fed it to Ross.

"Mmm this is so good." Ross said.

"I know right. It's Laura's grandmother's recipe." Stormie said.

"It's really good." Ross said.

"Thank you. It's an old Italian recipe." Laura said. "Oo and instead of using fettuccine pasta, you should use penne pasta."

"Penne pasta? Are those the noodles that you use for baked ziti?" Stormie asked.

"Yes! It makes the alfredo taste so good. But use what you want, I feel like I'm intruding."

"Laura you know that you could never intrude, you're basically family." Stormie said and then she hugged her.

"Yeah, Our casa is su casa. Ross said and Laura smiled.

"You guys are so sweet." Laura said.

Stormie walked over to do the dishes but Laura stopped her.

"I'll do it."

"You're so sweet Laura but I got it."

"No, I insist.

"Well, if you're insisting. Ross go help Laura with the dishes." Stormie said and Laura laughed.

"Ugh fine." Ross said and Laura giggled even more.

"I'm going to go take a shower, Laura sweetie I'm trusting you to watch the food, I think the chicken is almost done."

"Don't worry Stormie I got this." Laura said.

Laura walked over to the sink and started washing the dishes while Ross stood behind her. After a minute passed she finally said, "Is this your idea of helping?"

"I'm observing how do it so I don't mess up." Ross said with a smirk.

"Why don't you stop observing and dry off those wet dishes." Laura said returning the smirk.

"Yes mam." Ross said and then he started drying off the dishes.

After they finished the dishes Ross said down at the kitchen table while Laura mixed the chicken sauce and noodles together and turned the stove down. She walked over to the table and sat across from Ross.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Ross said.

"So I can have a better view of you." Laura said smirking.

"If you want to check me out that's all you have to say."

"Yes. Checking you out, that's exactly what I'm doing." Laura said.

"Hey when's our next day off?"

"Sunday, why?"

"Because we're going to the beach Sunday."

"We are?"

"Yes, and I'm going to teach you how to surf."

"But Ross you know I'm uncoordinated. What if I fall?"

"Then I'll catch you." Ross said with a smile. Laura got up to check on the alfredo. It was done so she turned off the stove and returned to the table, this time sitting next to Ross.

"Fine we'll go surfing."

"Awesome." Ross said and Laura's phone vibrated. Laura took out her outdated flip phone and started replying to the text.

"It's seriously time for you to get a new phone."

"I don't want a new phone. This one is perfect, it's authentic and cool and not to mention …."

"Ancient, and prehistoric?" Ross said and Laura rolled her eyes. "I mean come on the phone has to be older than you."

"I just got this phone 5 years ago so it's not that old." Laura said

"Can I please buy you a new phone for you birthday. Please!"

"Why is it so important to you that I have a new phone?"

"Because your phone annoys me." Ross said and then he started laughing.

"Oh my gosh you sound just like Garron."

"See I'm not only one who thinks that you should have a phone that's from this century." Ross said and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Wahhhh!" Laura whined and then Ross started laughing. Somehow through their laughter Laura's hand ended up in Ross's

"One day you'll see, how you feel about me." Ross said and Laura looked up at him. She saw half seriousness and half joking in his eyes.

"Whaatt?"

"Sooner or later you're going to fall in love with me."

"We'll see about that." Laura said with a smile and then she pulled her hand away from Ross's.

**Sorry about any mistakes I tried my best. Also, where should the next chapter pick up? Should it start during the Lynch family dinner or should it start when Laura gets to Raini's house?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any mistakes! This chapter is just a filler chapter with a little bit of Raura flirtation. Reviews are appreciated! (: **

Everyone was sitting at the table. They were enjoying the Chicken Alfredo that Laura made.

"Mom this is so good, you did something different this time." Rocky said.

"Don't look at me, it was all Laura." Stormie said.

"Laura I didn't know you could cook." Rocky said.

"Well I can't. The only things I can make is chicken alfredo and spaghetti." Laura said.

"What about boiled water?" Riker said and everyone started laughing.

"Well I guess I can make that too." Laura said laughing.

"Laura you should stay here tonight." Rydel said.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Rocky said.

"I'm pretty sure that Ross would like that too." Riker said and everyone except Ross and Laura. Laura giggled while Ross blushed and gave his siblings a look.

"Guys I would but I already promised Raini that I'd stay with her tonight."

"Blow her off." Ross said joking around and Laura playfully slapped started laughing.

"I can't. She said she's picking me up at 9."

"Aww and it's already 7:30." Rydel said. "

That means we only have you for another hour and a half." Rocky said and Laura giggled.

"Raini's not very punctual so I doubt she'll be here at exactly 9. Plus I'll see you guys tomorrow right?"

"Yeah! We're going to the live taping. Whew hoo." Rydel said.

"I can't wait!" Laura said and then she turned to Ross who was stuffing his mouth. He had some sauce on his cheek. "Ross I think you missed your mouth." Laura took a napkin and wiped his cheek off.

"Thanks Laura." Ross said with his mouth still full. This made Laura laugh.

"You know we've all hopped aboard the Raura ship after we saw those pictures from KC." Rocky said.

"What's Raura?" Ross asked.

"It's our couple name." Laura said.

"I think our couple name should've been something cool like Lauross or Rosaura."

"You can't come up with your own couple name." Mark said.

"Yeah I think it's like against the rules." Laura said.

"This alfredo is really good Laura." Rocky said with his mouth full.

"Okay guys can we chew and swallow before we talk?" Stormie said.

"Riker I love your shirt." Laura said and Riker smiled at her.

"Thank LaurLaur."

"Oh yeah before I forget I saw some of your pictures from the popstar photo shoot.

They were pretty awesome." Laura said.

"Thanks." All of the R5 members said at the same time.

"And I saw your pictures from England and they were pretty hot. Especially the one where you were in the middle of the street." Rydel said.

"I have to admit you did look pretty hot in that picture." Ross said and Laura smiled at him.

"Oh yeah I liked that one too. You looked like a model." Stormie said.

"Thank you guys so much." Laura said. "I used to want to be a model but they told me I was too short." Ross started laughing really hard.

"Okay it's not that funny." Laura said turning to Ross.

"Um it kind of is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ugh!"

"Ha I won!" Ross said getting up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Whatever." Laura said doing the same thing.

"Ross can I use your computer?"

"Sure, for what?"

"So I can tweet our fans."

"Okay, it's in my room." Ross said and Laura went upstairs to his room and brought his laptop downstairs. Ross and Laura were sitting in the living room reading tweets from fans.

"Rydel just said, 'Just had the best dinner with yaylauramarano and the fam. Laura's cooking is pretty awesome." Ross read

"Thanks Del." Laura yelled and then she started typing.

"You're welcome LaurLaur." Rydel called back.

Before they knew it Raini was knocking on the door.

"Okay guys, I'll see you later." Laura said and then Rydel ran and gave her a hug.

"See you tomorrow." Rydel said.

"See you tomorrow." Laura said back and then Rydel walked over to the living room.

"Bye sweetie." Stormie called.

"Bye Laura." Riker and Rocky called.

"Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Ross walked over to the door and hugged Laura. "You're so short." He said and then they both laughed.

"Goodnight Ross." She said.

Laura and Raini made it back to Raini's house. They had stopped at Laura's to get her clothes and then they went back to Raini's.

"Calum and I saw you and Ross on Ellen. You guys were pretty good." Raini said.

"Thanks. And yeah how was your dinner with Calum?"

"It was interesting. We had a very stimulating conversation about politics and then we had a spirited debate." Raini said and Laura started laughing.

"A debate about what?"

"Whether or not zebras were white horses with black stripes, or black horses with white stripes."

"They're white horses with black stripes."

"No they're not!" Raini said and laura started laughing loudly.

"Okay let's not get into this."

"Agreed!"

"How was dinner with the Lynch's."

"It was fun, I made chicken alfredo."

"Your grandma's recipe?"

"Yes!"

"Dang, Calum and I should've ate with you guys."

"Yeah you should've. They all thought it was great." Laura said and then her phone started vibrating.

"You have got to get a new phone." "

Ughh don't start with that. Ross already told me that I need a new phone. He even offered to buy it."

"Ha! I'll chip in." Raini said and Laura started laughing. "Between you and I, I think Ross might have a thing for you."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"The way he looks at you, the way he acts when you're around. I don't know. Maybe he doesn't but I kind of think he does."

"He told me that one day I'm going to fall in love with him. That's ridiculous right?"

"Weeeellll..."

"Well what?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. I mean he has those puppy dog eyes, and have you smelled him lately. The kid smells like heaven." "

So it was really hot today right?"

"You're really trying to change the subject?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, you're excited for the live taping tomorrow right?'

"Of course I am. This is probably my favorite episode so far."

"Agreed. Austin and Ally have their first official date. It's too cute."

"I know! We've been waiting for this to happen for over a year."

"And it finally happened." Raini squealed. Raini looked up and saw Laura texting. "Laur who are you texting?"

"Ross."

"Oooo. Scandolous." Raini said and then she started laughing. "Tell him I said hi."

"Will do. By the way do you know how to do a live stream?"

"Not at all. Ask Rydel she's the one who sets up all the R5 u streams."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about Del."

The rest of the night, Laura and Raini talked about anything and everything. They fell asleep at around 3 o'clock in the morning. Good thing it was a taping day so they didn't have to be on set until 10:30.

**Next chapter someone is going to have a crush on someone. Do you want Ross to be crushing on Laura? Or do you want Laura to be crushing on Ross?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone wanted Ross to have a crush on Laura except for URxGORGEx10 who wanted both. So I decided to have them crush on each other but Ross is going to show that he likes her more than she shows it. If that makes sense. (: Oh and there's a part where he is brushing Laura's hair down, just think of that picture of them from the Chimpanzee premiere. Oh and another thing lenabui98 gave me an idea, do you guys think that the R5 members should date as well? I was thinking Riker and Vanessa but I kind of think Calum and Vanessa would be cuter. Or Rydel and Ratliff? I love them! Review and tell me what you think, or PM me :) Okay I'm done now. **

Laura was sitting in her dressing room finishing up her school work and listening to her iPod, when Ross walked in and sat on the couch next to her.

"Hey, you scared me." Laura said and Ross started laughing.

"Really? You didn't see me come in here?"

"No. I'm kinda doing homework."

"Well kinda take a break."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Laura said with a smile.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you were ready for our date today." Ross said with a smirk.

"Of course I am. I've been waiting for over a year." Laura said returning the smirk. Ross started laughing.

"You have a piece of hair sticking up." Ross said and then he started brushing her hair down. "There, now it's perfect."

"Thanks." Laura said looking into Ross's eyes.

"No problem." Ross said.

A moment of silence passed by while the actors stared into each other's eyes. After about45 seconds Ross finally said,"Um I should probably go do some homework. I mean I'm not trying to flunk out of school."

"Um okay. See you in 30 minutes." Laura said when Ross got up and turned around.

"Don't be late." Ross said with a wink.

"Oh I won't be." Laura said returning the wink.

***5 hours later***

Laura and Raini were in Laura's dressing room putting on their regular clothes.

"That was so much fun. I think that was the most fun I've ever had at a live taping." Laura said.

"I agree! And Ross's performance amazing as usual."

"I know. Gosh I wish I could dance like that." Laura said and she went to open the door.

"Me too. I wish I could dance good in general." Raini said and Laura started laughing.

"Hey ladies." Calum said.

"Hey." Raini and Laura said at the same time.

"Stormie and Rydel want to know if you guys want to go to the Cheesecake Factory."

"That sounds fun, I'm in." Raini said.

"What about you Laura?" Calum asked.

"I can't I have to go home." Laura said.

"Aww. Ross is gonna be disappointed. He really wanted you to come." Calum said and Laura smiled.

"Uh I gotta go. I think Vanessa's waiting for me in the car. We have to go home."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." Raini said.

"Yes you will. Bye guys." Laura said and then she walked out.

"Do you think there's something going on between Ross and Laura?" Calum asked.

"I have no idea." Raini said. "Let's go find the Lynch's."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

*Car ride home with Laura & Vanessa*

"Today's show was hilarious." Vanessa said.

"Thanks." Laura said with a smile.

"I love when your character tries to dance it's hilarious. And you and Ross have some great on screen chemistry."

"Ross and I have great chemistry in general." Laura said.

"You so like him." Vanessa said.

"Whaaat? Noooo!" Laura said and Vanessa gasped.

"You really do like him. I was just teasing you but you really do like him."

"Fine, maybe I do like him a little. I mean it's really hard to not like him. His eyes, his smile the way he always does sweet things for me. How could I not like him?"

"Aww that's so cute. I think you should tell him, maybe he feels the same way."

"No! I'm pretty sure he doesn't. I'm not fun at all, I'm a goody two shoes. I mean why would he like someone like me?"

"Because you're gorgeous and you have a great personality. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Vanessa said.

"Thanks sis but I'm still not going to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way. That'll ruin our working relationship not to mention our friendship." Laura said.

"You don't know that."

"I'm not willing to to risk it." Laura said.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

**Meanwhile at the restaurant...**

Stormie and Rydel left because Stormie needed to get her car from the shop, so it was just Ross, Calum and Raini sitting at the table.

"Where did Riker Rocky and Ryland go?" Raini asked.

"They wanted to go to the mall. I don't know why but they like to go shopping all the time." Ross said.

"I love shopping too. They like it so much because it's fun. Laura and I always go shopping together and we like to try on things that we know we can't afford and then take pictures." Raini said and Ross and Calum started laughing.

"Remember the time you and I went shopping and I ended up buying a new T.V." Calum said and Raini started laughing.

"Good times. See Ross this is why shopping is fun." Raini said and Ross's phone vibrated. Ross read the text that he got and he started smiling.

"Ooooh who are you texting?" Raini asked.

"It's Laura." He said and then he started laughing. "She's such a dork."

Calum gave Raini a knowing look.

"Dude you so like her." Calum said.

"Nooo! Laura and I are just friends I don't like her."

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" Calum asked.

"Fine maybe I like her a little, but things are complicated."

"If you like her you should just tell her." Raini said.

"I'm not telling her, and you guys have to promise me that you won't either."

"We promise." Calum said. "And by the way, Riker and I both agree that Vanessa is hot."

"She is but Laura's hotter." Ross and and Raini started laughing.

Raini, Ross and Calum left the restaurant. Ross got home and no one was there so he decided to walk next door to Laura's house because he saw that her parents weren't home either. Ross knocked on the door and Laura answered. She was wearing her pink P.J's and Ross started giggling.

"Ross what are you doing here?" Laura said half excitedly, half confused.

"No one was home so I came over here, I thought I could hang out and watch movies with my best friend." Ross said and Laura smiled.

"Of course you can, but we're not watching Romeo & Juliet or anything like that." Laura said as she and Ross walked to the living.

"Got it no sappy love movies." Ross said "Let's watch Finding Nemo."

"Oh my god, I love Finding Nemo." Laura said and her voice got really high like it always did cause Ross to laugh.

"You're such a dork."

"Shut up."

Laura put the movie in and sat on the couch next to Ross and they watched the movie together. There was a lot of laughing and joking around and at some point during the movie Laura's head ended up on Ross's shoulder. When Ross realized this he started smiling and then put his arm around her.

** *Preview of the next chapter***

**"Raini you can't tell Laura that Ross likes her, we promised we wouldn't say anything."**

**"But Laura's my friend I have to tell her."**

**"Ross is your friend too."**


	5. Chapter 5

**So who saw Costumes & Courage yesterday? It was amazing right? Also, did anyone see Backups & Breakups on demand? If you did can you PM me some spoilers because I'm dyong to know what the secret it..**

Calum was driving Raini home. After their dinner with Ross, they went mini golfing. They were in the car having one of their heated discussions about things that don't matter.

"Hey Raini, do you think Laura would hook me up with Vanessa?" Calum said out of nowhere and Raini started laughing.

"I know that you have a huge crush on Vanessa, and so does Riker, but I don't think she's dating." Raini said a Calum faked pouted.

"I think I have a better shot than Riker because if Laura and Ross ever start dating, and then their siblings start dating that would be really weird. Especially since Laura and Vanessa look alike, and Riker and Ross look alike." Calum said and Raini started laughing.

"You're right that would be a little weird. I have a question."

"Shoot! Well don't literally shoot because we could get seriously injured."

"Shut up." Raini said laughing.

"What's the question?"

"Do you think I should tell Laura that Ross likes him?" Raini asked and Calum looked at her.

"Raini you can't tell Laura that Ross likes her, we promised we wouldn't say anything."

"But Laura's my friend I have to tell her." Raini said.

"Ross is your friend too."

"Yes but Ross is stubborn. If I tell Laura, he might be able to get what he wants." Raini said causing Calum to gasp.

"Laura likes Ross too?"

"You better not say anything, Laura trusts me and I don't want her to stop trusting me."

"Laura's secret is safe with me." Calum said.

***Laura's House***

"Laura, Laura." Ross said and he started nudging Laura. "Wake up."

"Huh? What time is it?" Laura said.

"It's 11:30. I'm gonna head home." Ross said getting up and Laura got up as well.

"Okay. Let me walk you to the door."

"Okay." Ross said with a smile. They walked to the door and Laura opened it."I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early." Laura said and Ross started smiling.

"You really are a dork."

"I think you say that to me at least 20 times a day."

"Because you're so dorky but that's what I like about you." Ross said and Laura started smiling and blushing. Before they knew it, their heads started moving closer and closer until they were almost kissing. The moment was interrupted by Ross's vibrating phone. He checked his phone and it was him mom texting him to come home. "Um it's my mom, she wants me to come home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Laura said and Ross hugged her and then walked out. She went upstairs and contemplated telling Raini what had just occurred.

Ross walked back to his house which was next door and opened the door. He walked into the living room to see all of his siblings sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ross asked.

"We were worried about you, you didn't reply to any of our texts." Rydel said.

"You guys texted me?" Ross asked pulling out his phone and double checking. "Oh. I didn't feel my phone vibrate."

"Well where were you?" Mark asked.

"Um I was watching a movie with Laura." Ross said and everyone smiled and gave each other knowing looks.

"Next time answer your phone sweetie. Goodnight." Stormie said giving him a hug and then she walked upstairs to go to sleep.

"That's my boy." Mark said and then he followed Stormie upstairs.

"What was that about?" Ross said sitting on the couch next to Rydel.

"I have no idea." Rydel said and then Rocky and Riker smiled.

"Seriously guys what's going on?"

"Dude we all know that you have a thing for Laura." Riker said.

"Yeah, I don't understand why you don't tell her. You always tell girls when you like them and this time it's different?" Rocky asked

"What are you guys talking about?" Ross asked.

"Ross just tell her you like her. I'm pretty sure she likes you too." Rydel said.

"I can't. What if she doesn't? What is me telling her that ruins our friendship? I'm not willing to take that risk." Ross said and then he got up and walked upstairs.

"Damn he's stubborn." Riker said.

"Rydel why don't you talk to Laura tomorrow and try and get her to admit her feelings to him." Rocky said.

"I'll try." Rydel said.

"And talk to Vanessa too." Riker said and Rocky and Rydel rolled their eyes.

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will be longer I promise. Oh and sorry for any mistakes, I mean I'm only human. :) Review please (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I definitely got a majority of this chapter from watching the interviews for season two. Don't judge me (:**

It was Saturday and everyone was on set today for cast interviews about season two of Austin & Ally. Ross and Laura were being interviewed by Clever T.V, while Calum and Raini were talking to the other Laura.

"So it's almost time for the season two premiere of Austin & Ally, but the season finale last month was kind of a tear jerker. Did you guys get emotional?" Joslyn Davis

"Um I didn't, my sister started crying like legit crying and I was just sitting there, thinking 'Oh I could've done that better.' Or 'I could've said that line better.' I'm pretty sure Laura cried too." Ross said and Laura started laughing.

"I cried when we were shooting it because it was a really emotional episode, but when I was watching it, I started getting really emotional but I stopped myself from crying." Laura said.

"Good job, high five." Ross said holding up his hand and she slapped it **(A/N: Think Costumes & Courage)**. "I'm surprised she didn't cry, she cried during Successes & Setbacks."

"I was not crying, it was my allergies." Laura said and Joslyn and Ross started laughing.

"Hopefully there's no more emotional episodes anytime soon. What can the viewer's expect to see in season two?"

"They can expect a lot of comedy, some crazy shenanigans, some good music, maybe some romantic arcs." Ross said.

"Speaking of romance, I have a question that all of the fans want to know, including myself. Is Auslly going to happen? Or do you guys even know what Auslly is?" Ross and Laura started laughing.

"Yes we know what Auslly is. It's kind of hard not to know what Auslly is." Laura said.

"Yeah but I just found out what Raura was two days ago." Ross said and Laura started laughing. "Like literally I thought that Raura was like another person, I didn't realize it was a combination of our names until like two days ago."

"It's true he didn't."

"Nope, but to answer your question about Auslly, I don't know you guys are just going to have to keep watching."

"Yeah keep watching, there are a lot of surprises and twists going to happen this season. Also when you watch the second episode of the season you should listen closely to what Austin and Ally say in one of the scenes." Laura said.

"We'll definetly be watching. I also heard from Calum that there's going to be an unexpected crush or romance what can you tell us about that?"

"Well someone has a crush on someone and it's unexpected…"Laura said.

"Very unexpected." Ross said nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't think it was that unexpected, I kind of saw it coming but not the way that it did so maybe that's the unexpected part." Laura said.

"Yeah, I kind of thought it was going to be the other way around." Ross said.

"You guys just confused all of us." Joslyn said and Ross and Laura started laughing.

"Well then that's just another reason for you guys to tune in to Austin & Ally every Sunday." Ross said.

"Thank you guys for talking to us." Joslyn said.

"No problem." Laura said.

"Anytime." Ross said.

"Austin & Ally season two premieres tomorrow night at 8:30 on Disney Channel." Joslyn said.

"Woot Woot." Laura said and the camera cut off.

"Thanks guys." Joslyn said and she gave them a hug.

After about 5 more interviews (3 separate and 2 together) Ross and Laura decided to take a break will Raini and Calum had their turn being interviewed. They decided to go sit in Laura's dressing room until they were called back on stage. Ross walked into her room and layed on the couch.

"I'm so tired." Ross said.

"Why?" Laura asked sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

"I was recording songs with R5 last night and we didn't finish until after 1 in the morning. I feel like I'm going to pass out." Ross said and the Laura started rubbing his back.

"It's okay, why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when they need us again."

"No it's okay, I'll just stay up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks Laura." Ross said.

"You're welcome." Laura said with a smile and Ross sat up. After Ross sat up Laura got up from the floor and sat next to him. Anyone who walked in would think that they're sitting closer than necessary. 10 minutes later they heard their names being called on the loud speaker to do more interviews.

After about 3 hours of interviews about season two of Austin and Ally, The gang was finally done and they were ready to leave. Ross and Laura were back in Laura's dressing room again. Laura was sitting on the couch while Ross had layed down and had his legs stretched out on Laura's lap.

Ross sat up to fix the strand of hair that was sticking up on Laura's head then he layed back down. "Ugh! Why does that always happen?"

"Not everyone can have perfect hair like mine." Ross said and Laura made a face causing him to laugh. "Just kidding. And for the record your hair is perfect all the time, even when it's not perfect. If that makes sense."

"It does, thanks Ross." Laura said and then she hugged and he hugged her back tighter. They were hugging for at least 2 minutes when Garron walked in.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt." Garron said and Ross and Laura pulled away from each other and sitting up.

"It's okay, what's up?" Laura asked.

"Calum and Raini are looking for you guys. They're in Sonic Boom, they told me to tell you guys to go there." Garron said.

"Okay, let's go." Ross said.

***On the Sonic Boom set***

"Calum, I have an idea on how to get Raura together." Raini said excitedly.

"What's your brilliant idea?"

"We invite them out to dinner with us every night of the week and then towards the middle of the dinner we leave. That way it'll be just them." Raini said.

"And how is that going to get Raura together?" Calum asked.

"It forces them to spend time together."

"But what if after we leave the decide to leave too?"

"They won't do that."

"Okay, but what if…"

"Shush! Just let the plan work for itself." Raini said.

"I guess we can give it a try." Calum said.

"Give what a try?" Laura said walking up to them with Ross.

"We were going to invite you two to dinner with us." Calum said.

"Calum's treat." Raini said and Calum gave her a dirty look and she smirked at him.

"That sounds fun, where are we going?" Ross asked.

"Let's go to Ruby Tuesdays." Raini suggested.

"Yes, that's perfect I really want to try their new salad bar and their desert menu." Laura squealed excitedly and Ross started laughing.

"Ruby Tuesdays it is." Raini said. "I just have to go get my phone and purse from my dressing room."

"Oh yeah you just reminded me, Laura I left my phone in your dressing room." Ross said.

"I'll go get it for you." Laura said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ross said returning the smile. Laura and Raini walked arm in arm back to the dressing room area. Ross was looking at Laura as she walked away and Calum was watching him look.

"Dude you are so in love with her." Calum said.

"Dude, you sound just like Dez." Ross said laughing.

"Dude don't change the subject." Calum said joining Ross's laughing.

"Dude I'm not."

"Dude you're not what?"

"Dude I'm not in love with her…yet."

"Dude yes you are it's obvious."

"Dude no I'm not."

"Dude you are."

"If you dudes are done now, Laura and I would like to go eat." Raini said and Laura started laughing.

"What were you guys arguing about anyway?" Laura asked.

"Nothing let's just go, I'm starving." Ross said and everyone started walking towards the exit.

"Ross you're always starving."

"What can I say I'm a growing boy." Ross said and Rain, Calum and Laura all started laughing.

"Yeah I'm the dorky one." Laura said through her laughter. "Oh by the way here's your phone. I never did understand why you had a pink case when your favorite color is yellow."

"Cause pink is freaking awesome." Ross said. "Can you hold it for me? I don't feel like carrying it."

"Sure, why not I have nothing better to do with my life."

"That's the spirit." Ross said.

**Okay so their dinner is going to be in the next chapter. I just started writing it so hopefully I can upload it tomorrow depending on how much homework I have. So yeah as usual sorry for any mistakes and please review, I love reviews they make me really happy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the dinner. Whew hoo! Someone PM'd me asking what happened to Rydel talking to Laura about Ross so I'm going to answer that question. Well you see that conversation is going to come up in another chapter or two but as a flashback. So yeah don't worry I didn't forget about that. Haha! Also they still haven't discussed that almost kiss, that's coming up soon as well. Oh and last but not least, I need some opinions. Who should be the one to Confess their feelings first? And how do you think that person should do so? Give me some ideas! :) Please read & review –Take Care xo**

Ross, Raini, Laura and Calum were sitting at Ruby Tuesday's after ordering their food. Ross was playing with Laura's hair while Calum and Raini were texting each other discussing the plan they had.

"Ahhh Ross what are you doing." Laura said and Raini and Calum smirked at each other.

"I'm playing with your hair, duh!" Ross said and Laura started giggling.

"I know that but why?"

"Cause I can."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Ross said and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Ross." Laura said.

"I'm glad we decided to come here." Calum said cheerfully.

"Yeah me too. This is pretty fun hanging out with my besties." Laura said.

"Agreed." Raini and Ross said at the same time.

Five minutes passed before Raini decided that it was time to put the plan into action.

"Guys I have to go, my dad wants me to come home." Raini said.

"Oh okay, let's go." Ross said.

"No you guys stay I don't want to ruin your evening too." Raini said.

"Want me to drive you?" Calum asked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah let's go." Calum said and then he and Raini got up.

"We'll see you guys on Monday." Raini said

"Here this should be enough money to cover the whole dinner." Calum said and then he and Raini walked towards the exit. Once they were out of earshot they started squealing.

"That worked better than I thought it would." Calum said.

"I know right," Raini said and then they left the restaurant to go get ice cream.

"Aw it sucks that they had to leave. Maybe we should just leave too." Laura said and she started to get up but Ross grabbed her hand.

"No stay. I mean we already ordered so. I mean if you want to go you can but you know I want you to stay." Ross said and Laura started smiling and then sat back down.

"Looks like I'm staying. But I have a question how are we getting home considering neither of have a license, or a car for that matter." Laura said and Ross started laughing.

"I'll text my mom when we're ready to leave."

"Okay." Laura said and then she looked up, the waiter was there giving them their food. "Are we supposed to eat all of this?"

"Well we weren't supposed to because the food was for all of us but I don't mind, it's already paid for. Oh and I almost forgot we have a date tomorrow." Ross said.

"Oh yeah, you wanted to take me surfing."

"Yes it's going to be so much fun; you'll be a natural in no time."

"How about we skip the surfing and go to the Santa Monica pier instead."

"Ugh that's no fun."

"I'll buy you a funnel cake."

"Deal." Ross said and Laura giggled.

"I think I know you too well. You're so predictable."

"I know. It's crazy how we've only known each other for a year but it feels like 10 years."

"Exactly, I know you better than I know some of friends that I've known for like 10 years now. If that makes sense."

"It made sense." Ross said and then he started stealing Laura's food.

"Hey!"

"Did you predict that was going to happen?"

"No I didn't actually."

"By the way, I never did ask you how your trip to England was."

"It was fun, really wet and I almost got hit by a bus but it was fun." Laura said and Ross started laughing.

"How did that happen?"

"We were doing a photo shoot in the middle of the street, I didn't see the bus coming until the last second, and that's it. Oh and I tried to meet the queen."

"Why didn't you meet her?"

"She's very hard to get a hold of."

"I don't understand why, It's not like she has a country that she's in charge of or anything like that."

"That's what I said, the nerve of some people." Laura said and Ross started laughing.

"The nerve! And where's Vanessa been, she hasn't come to a live taping in so long."

"She's taking college classes part time, so yeah she's been all studies lately."

"Good for her. But I do miss seeing her around though, she's so hot." Ross said and Laura playfully slapped his arm.

"Ow! Not as hot as you though." Ross said and Laura started giggling. Laura looked down for a second and then looked back up and Ross was looking at her. She looked back at him and this went on for a good minute. Anyone looking on would think that they were in love with each other.

"I love your puppy dog eyes." Laura said and then she started giggling.

"Thanks. I wonder if I can still use them to my advantage."

"No you can't because I know all of your tricks."

"Ha not all of them LaurLaur."

"Whatever Rossome. I'm getting kind of tired, let's get some containers for this food and leave."

"Okay, I'll text my mom right now."

"Okay." Laura said and then she called the waiter over to bring them some containers for their food. The waiter brought them their containers and they paid.

"She should be here any minute."

"Good. I'm freezing. I didn't expect it to get this cold in Los Angeles." Laura said.

"Want my jacket?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just give it back to me on Monday. It's my favorite jacket." Ross said in a joking manor.

"Will do." Laura said taking Ross's jacket and putting it on.

Stormie came and picked up Ross and Laura. They made it to Laura's house and Ross decided to walk her to the door.

"Um I'll see you tomorrow." Ross said with a smile.

"Yeah you will. Text me when you're ready to go and I'll be ready." Laura said returning the smile then getting on her tippy toes to hug him. He hugged her back even tighter.

"See ya." Ross said.

"See ya."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8(:**

***Laura's P.O.V***

Two hours ago Ross texted me saying that he needed to take a rain check on our "date". I don't know why but it upsetted me more than I think it should have. I'm pretty sure it was important R5 business or something like that but I'm not sure. I should've asked but I didn't want it to seem like I was too upset even though I was. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I'm pretty sure it was Vanessa or my mom.

"Come in." I yelled and the person opened the door. It was Vanessa. She closed the door behind her and sat on my bed.

"Hey Laura. What's up?" Vanessa said.

"Oh nothing. Just laying here thinking about doing a little studying. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just came to see how you were. I haven't seen that much of you in a while. You're always out." Vanessa said and Laura started laughing.

"Well what can I say, I'm a busy chick. By the way, would you be interested in dating Calum?"

"Your costar? Hmmm that would be interesting considering we're both very sarcastic. Why? Calum likes me?"

"Duh! And so does Riker which I kind of find weird." I said and then I awkwardly laughed. Nes started laughing too.

"I already knew Riker liked me. I think that's weird considering Ross likes you. We should double date."

"Ross doesn't like me." I said sounding way too upset.

"When did you get so delusional?"

"What?"

"It's obvious he likes you. Rydel thinks the same thing."

"You and Rydel, were talking about me and Ross?"

"Yeah, it we had a really good conversation."

"Wow, okay then." I said and then I heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get it."

I walked down our stairs and went to open the door. When I opened the door I saw Ross standing there. I was so happy.

"Ross what are you doing here?"

"Since I can't go to the Santa Monica Pier with you, I figured I'd hang out with you here." He said. "Well if that's okay with you." I got on my tippy toes and gave him a hug and then he hugged me back tighter.

"Of course it's okay. I have to admit I was kind of upset that you cancelled our 'date'." I said using the quotation marks when I got to the word date.

"I was upset when I had to cancel, but you know R5 stuff and what not. But that's over and I'm free for the rest of the afternoon. Are you going to invite me in or?"

"You've been here how many times? Or are you a vampire now?" I said and then Ross walked in.

"I'll take that as an invitation to come inside. So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure go to the living room and pick one." I said and then I heard Vanessa start to walk downstairs. I almost forgot about her.

"Oh Ross I didn't know you were coming." Vanessa said and then went over to hug him.

"Ehh it was kind of a last minute thing."

"It's nice seeing you. I need to come to another taping soon."

"Yeah you do. Come to next week's taping."

"I'll see if I can. I'm gonna go upstairs and study, I'll see you guys later." Vanessa said and then she walked upstairs.

"LaurLaur, I think you have the second coolest sister ever."

"Who's the first coolest sister?" I asked.

"Rydel, duh. But Nessa is a close second." Ross said and I rolled my eyes at him. He started walking towards the living room and I followed him.

I sat on the couch and then he looked over at me.

"What?" I asked semi laughing.

"Are you going to pick the movie?" Ross asked then I got up.

"How about Paranormal Activity 3."

"Boring. Everyone dies except the little girls and the grandmother. If you want a scary movie how about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Ross said pulling out the movie from the top self. When did we get that?

"Yeah I'm not sure about that."

"Why not, this is a scary movie that I actually like."

"But it's based off of a true story."

"Don't worry LaurLaur, I'll be there to hold you when you get scared." He said and then I started smiling like I always did when he was around.

***Third Person P.O.V***

Laura and Ross watched movies for the rest of the afternoon. Somehow during the afternoon Laura ended up in Ross arms. Ross looked down at her and smiled, and then he pulled her closer. Laura woke up and looked at Ross.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Laura it's okay." Ross said and then he pulled out his phone to see if he got any texts. "Wanna come over for dinner?"

"I would love to." Laura said and then walked to the stairs. "Vanessa I'm going to Ross's house."

"Okay, I'll tell mom and dad when they get home." Vanessa shouted.

Ross walked over to Laura. "You're ready?"

"Yeah. My shoes are by the door I'll get them in on our way out." Laura said.

Ross and Laura walked next door to the Lynch house where everyone was there (except Ryland & Ratliff) getting ready to eat dinner. They walked into the dining room.

"Hey guys." Rydel said.

"Hey! What's for dinner? It smell so good." Laura asked.

"Spaghetti, you came just in time too." Rocky said. Just before Riker, Stormie, and Mark walked in to set the table.

"Hi sweetie." Stormie said giving Laura a hug.

"Hey. I don't know why but I feel like I haven't seen you guys in weeks." Laura said and Rydel and Rocky started laughing.

"Maybe because you and Ross have been so busy you don't have time to hang out with us anymore." Rydel said.

"Aww no I always have time to hang out with you guys." Laura said walking over to Rydel to give her a hug.

"Laura you have to come around more often, we all love you. Especially Ross." Riker said and then he smirked at Ross while everyone giggled.

"Well I love you all too." Laura said.

They all sat down for dinner and started eating their spaghetti.

"LaurLaur you have to make that chicken alfredo again, it was so good." Rocky said.

"Yes! I was just telling mom that she should make chicken alfredo cause it's our family favorite." Rydel said.

"How about next week?" Laura asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Stormie said. "How are your parents and sister? We haven't seen them in a while."

"They're fine. They've all just been busy. Like Vanessa is taking college classes and my parents are really busy working." Laura said.

"Vanessa takes college classes? Cute and smart." Riker said and Laura started laughing.

"Cute and smart, just like Laura. It must run in the family." Stormie said and Laura started blushing.

"I think we all should go surfing next weekend." Rocky said.

"Ross wanted to teach me how to surf, but I chickened out." Laura said.

"Yeah! I don't understand how you could zip line, and go on crazy rides but you're too scared to surf." Ross said.

"I'm not scared of surfing, I'm scared of sharks and drowning." Laura said.

"I wouldn't let you drown." Ross said.

"Oh but you'd let a shark attack me?" Laura said and everyone started laughing.

"I would try to fight a shark off. You know cause I have all these muscles." Ross said and then he started flexing his muscles and Laura started laughing.

"Ross, I refuse to believe that you've never been to a gym." Laura said.

"It's true he doesn't go to the gym." Mark said.

"Well either he secretly goes to the gym and works out or you guys are feeding him HGH."

"Nope. It's all natural." Ross said.

"Maybe he got buff to impress the girl he has a huge crush on." Riker said and then Rydel elbowed him.

"Aw you have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah kind of." Ross said shyly. He started blushing too.

"Aw you're blushing. That's so cute. She must be really special." Laura said and the whole Lynch family started smirking except for Ross.

"Yeah she is."

"So..." Stormie said trying to change the subject ."How's everyone liking this dinner?"

"It's really good." Rocky said.

"Delicious, honey." Mark said and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww you two are so cute. You two give me hope that I'll find love one day." Laura said and Ross looked down.

"Thank you." Mark and Stormie said at the same time.

"You know love might be closer than you think. Right Ross?" Rocky said.

"Yeah, definitely." Ross said.

"Am I missing something?" Laura asked.

"No." Everyone said at the same time.

"I'm definitely missing something." Laura said softly.

"Are you gonna eat that piece of bread?" Ross asked before taking it off Laura's plate and eating it.

"Well apparently not." Laura said and everyone started laughing.

"Ross stop taking Laura's food." Stormie said.

"Mom it's okay she doesn't mind, right LaurLaur?"

"Uhhhh..."

"See she doesn't mind." Ross said and everyone started laughing.

_*Preview of the next chapter*_

_"Ross, what are you trying to say?"_

**Okay, I decided to take the part with Rydel out because it just didn't fit in with the direction of the story. I think in the next chapter one of time is going to admit their feelings to the other one. Yay! It's about time. Oh and sorry the updates aren't frequent. I have school and what not going on, but I'm trying to update faster. I think I might do a sequel to this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is really short because when I was writing it on my phone, some how everything got deleted so I had to start over. Sorry for any mistakes. The next chapter will be the last one, but I was think about doing a sequel. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Laura's P.O.V**

When I got on set this morning I was excited to be back at work but I was still upset about what I heard last night at dinner. Ross likes another girl that isn't me. I'm not supposed to like Ross because he's my costar and best friend but stuff happens. I walked into the room where we always to our table reads. The writers weren't there which was weird and everyone was there before me which is also weird because I usually the first one there. But then again I did wake up late.

"Hey Laura." Raini said excitedly. I smiled at her and walked over to sit next to her. She was sitting across from Ross and Calum.

"Hey guys, where are Heath and Kevin at?" I said sitting down in the chair next to Raini's.

"They had to fix something in the script. They said they'll be back here in an hour." Raini said.

"Oh okay. Guys I woke up late and I didn't have a enough time to do my hair." I said in a saddish voice and then pouted.

"Oh so that's why you look like that, I just thought you were trying a new style." Calum said sarcastically and everyone started laughing.

"Haha, you're so hilarious." I said pretending to be annoyed, I crossed my arms and looked at them and they finally stopped laughing.

"Guys leave LaurLaur alone. She's sensitive." Ross said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Ross, you're the only one who understands me." I said and then he smiled back at me.

"I'm gonna go to my dressing room to call Ashley, she called me half an hour ago but I couldn't talk to her." Raini said and then she got up and left.

"Calum can I talk to Laura?" Ross asked. It sounded really serious.

"Sure no problem. I don't mind at all." Calum said in his usual sarcastic voice and then he looked at us.

"Alone." Ross said.

"Oh okay. Next time be more specific." Calum said and then he left as well. I started giggling after he said that because that was such a "Dez" move. I love Calum.

Ross walked over to where I was sitting and sat in the seat that Raini was sitting in.

"Laura I need some advice." He said. By the tone of his voice I could tell that it was something pretty serious.

"Okay what do you need advice about?" I asked interested to hear what he had to say.

"So I like this girl, a lot. Like whenever I'm around her I get butterflies in my stomach. And I don't know what to do." He said and then he put his head in his hands. It broke my heart to hear Ross talk about another girl like that.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Wait, you're an open person you always tell a person when you like them, why the change?"

"Cause she's different. Her and I are really good friends and I don't want to ruin that. Plus what if she doesn't like me back." He said looking up at me.

"But what if she does? You'll never know unless you try." I said with a half-smile.

"You're right." Ross said and then he hugged me and I smiled and hugged him back. After we let go he we looked at each other and then he started talking again, "Laura, I like you."

"What?" I asked incredibly shocked. I've never been so shocked in my life.

"Ugh! See I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." He said sounding really upset. I thought it was cute and I couldn't help but giggle.

"No no I was just shocked."

"Oh."

"And for the record I do feel the same way." I said happily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, I decided that chapter 9 is going to be the last chapter. But have no fear, I'm working on sequel I hope to have it up by tonight or tomorrow at latest. Before I get too in depth with the story though, what do you guys want to happen in the sequel? Should Ross & Laura's relationship be a secret from eveyone including the A & A cast or should there be other problems with their relationship? I kind of want Maia to be in it...Review or PM what you think. :) Thanks , and thank you for reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got a lot of PM's from people about not being able to find the sequel, I don't know how when it's on my page lol but yeah just click on my profile. It's the one called What Do I Have To Do. :)**


End file.
